Ties Between Us
by Jenn992
Summary: Kairi is bullied to stay away from the new spiky haired hearthrob at school by the girl who thinks she runs everything, Tifa. Sora develops feelings for Kairi, but Kairi forces him away. Not only that, unexpected crushes make Kairi's life more complicated


**Author's Note: **Oh wow O.O, been a long time hasn't it:P Well, I've been working on this fanfiction a lot over the extremely long break. I think it's pretty good compared to all my other ones. I still have trouble with past tenses and stuff, so if you spot any corrections..err sorry o.O. I also am flustered with "passive voice," rawr. :( Anyway, about the fan fictions I've posted in the past, well, I can't really think of anything interesting to post. I mean, who would want to read something boring? Err, I hope you enjoy this one!

**Summary: **Sora was a new student one day, two girls, well, many girls fell head over heels over him, particulary two girls. Tifa Lockhart, popular and snobby cheerleader girl, smothered Sora with her unwanted affection while Kairi hesitated with her feelings. Time grew by and Sora became interested in Kairi, Tifa had noticed this. Tifa, feeling threatened that Kairi would win the spiky haired hearthrob, had bullyed Kairi and warned her to stay away from him if she knew what was good for her. This said action, was easier said then done. Not only that, unsuspected crushes come into the plot which makes Kairi's, Sora's and everyone else's life more complicated.

**Attempted at being funny disclaimer:  
**Me: Rikuuuu. :D  
Riku: What is it this time?!  
Me: Say it, NOW!  
Riku: NO! I shall not be subjected as a slave!  
Me: Ehh whaa?  
Riku: Nothing..  
Me: Say it or no pie for you tonight!  
Riku: I don't even like pie...  
Me: JUST SAY IT!!  
Riku: -sigh- Jenn992 does now own Kingdom Hearts...and thank God.  
Me: What was that?  
Riku: Nothing.  
Me: You're lucky you're smexy.  
Riku: Yeah, I know. (;  
Me: Uhh, I was talking to the wall...  
Riku: ...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1****  
**The Retreat:  
Part One

"You know, she's been acting strange." Selphie whispered to Namine as they watched Kairi slump in her seat and hide her face as much as possible in English class. Probably it was because Sora was sitting directly behind her. 

_And I thought she liked him..._

"Don't you see, she does, but something is preventing her from liking him." Namine observed.

"How'd you figure that?" Selphie asked her.

"Seriously, I have no idea...it just came to me." Namine said. I gave her a weird look.

"What, got CNN in that head of yours?" I joked as the teacher went on. Namine giggled.

"I just hope the retreat tomorrow better cheer her up."

"Don't worry...I got a plan..." Selphie said.

Namine glanced at her.

_God knows what she's thinking..._

_

* * *

_

Kairi's POV 

I walked out of school as the rest of my classmates shouted in excitement as they ran into the bus. I checked if I had everything. I entered the bus only to see Selphie sitting next to Namine near the front. I gave them a look, which meant, "_Where the hell am I supposed to sit?" _Selphie pointed at the seat on the left of them, and Sora was sitting by himself, his head against the window, looking somewhat gloomy, and his breath on the window fogging up his view. I wondered why he was sitting in the front for when all his friends were having fun and shouting rudely are in the back.

I gave my friends the "NO-WAY-NOT-IN-A-MILLION-YEARS" look, but after all the seats filled up with loud students and the bus was in motion, I had no choice.

_Crap... _

I sat down, hoping he wouldn't notice. My friends watched me and right then I knew it was a plan. He didn't notice...well, for a while anyway. When he noticed I sat next to him, he didn't say anything. When I was searching for my bag for gum, (since I so needed it), I noticed he was glaring at the floor, his hands in fists, and I absolutely hated it. He was probably so confused and I couldn't blame him, I just can't stand him being mad like that.

Suddenly someone popped out of nowhere behind Sora and I, it was an older student but she was one of those popular girls who stuck out and didn't follow the crowd. Her name is Aerith.

"Hey guys!" Aerith said loudly, Selphie smacked her forehead.

"Hey, it's mister cute." Aerith said. I felt myself starting to blush; I tried to hide my face.

"C'mon, cat got your tongue? Isn't this supposed to be a happy field trip?" Aerith asked. Somehow, she was more annoying than Selphie when she was hyperactive, now was not the time to be hyper.

"Aerith! Get your ass out of my face!" The voice of Aerith's bus seat partner and cousin, Leon, said.

"Ahh, stuff it!" Aerith said to her cousin.

"You! Where's that "popular" girl you were hanging out with go?" Aerith asked Sora. Sora was still silent.

"I heard she forgot to get her permission slip signed, heh, what a dumbass." Leon said. Aerith chuckled, talked, and talked about the most random things. It's been like that the whole ride there, Aerith talking loudly, the silence Sora and I had between us, and it hurt me unlike anything else. This field trip was so not going to be easy... 

* * *

Sora's POV

I've never met a girl that made such an impact in my life. I just wish I could talk to her, I wanted to know what I ever did...to hurt her like that. Finally, the bus stopped and the doors flew open, Kairi bolted out of there almost as soon as the doors were open. She had left a piece a paper behind; I was going to read it until the team was coming up on the aisle of the bus. Knowing them, they would just snatch the paper out of his hands. I stuffed it into one of my pockets and hurried off to the rest of the team.

I was part of the Struggle team at school. Struggle is a sport that originated from a town called Twilight Town; I heard that the competitions at the end of summer and winter breaks are the most intense. I also heard that Roxas' hometown was Twilight Town, he moved here a couple of months ago. He's really good at Struggle; some people make fun of him though and say he's another copy of me. I don't even think we have that much in common besides looks. He's much more of the silent type, and when it comes to making smart comments or comebacks, he's the king.

"Sora! Who would win in Struggle, Roxas or me?" Tidus asked and smiled as if the answer was so obvious.

"What kind of question is that?! Roxas, DUH!" Geo laughed. He's part of the team. Tidus glared at Geo and held out his Struggle beater at Roxas' face.

"I challenge you, Roxas!" Tidus said louder than necessary. Guys from the team muttered and moaned. Tidus' wasn't exactly the most, uhh; "skillful" player on the team, but that kid is so full of it.

"All right, later, after hours." Roxas said confidently.

"Roxas, we aren't allowed outside after hours." Derrick, one of the more timid guys of the team, said.

"Who said anything about playing outside?" Roxas smirked and walked ahead with the rest of the class. The team looked at each other in puzzlement and walked after Roxas.

* * *

Kairi's POV

"Kai, I think their talking about you." Selphie said gesturing her head to the boys behind us, which was, unfortunate for me, the Struggle team.

"And I'm not surprised, wearing this skimpy outfit..." I complained as I crossed my arms across my chest. Selphie should have never bought me this. She'd honestly picture me in just a bra for a top; at least I had a one of those towel things as they wear in Hawaii around my waist.

"Kairi, you don't have to worry, you look great in it, and it's not something I would wear though." Namine said. When we finally got to the beach, it was amazing it was so beautiful. Selphie, Namine, and I set up our beach towel and everything. We just kicked back, relaxed, and listened to Namine's radio. I closed my eyes for one moment, then I heard a scream, it was Namine. The Struggle team released their water guns, and reeked havoc to all the innocent classmates.

"Let's go get them back!" Selphie said grabbing Namine's arm. I watched them have fun and steal their water guns. I laughed as they shot Tidus directly in the ear; apparently, Sora had been with the guys too.

_He looks so cute running...oh god...someone help me._

The whole Struggle team was up and running...maybe not the whole Struggle team, I saw Riku sitting on rock watching everybody as I did. Boy, he sure does look lonely; I've heard he didn't talk much.

I wasn't comfortable with all that was going on, I got up and walked pass the bushes and walked down the small hill to another part of the beach which was mostly silent and peaceful. It was sunset, and the sun reflected a soft orange, which was calming. I sat down right next to the water, feeling the tide reach my bare feet. I closed my eyes, wishing I stayed back at school. I heard screaming and laughing off at a distance, wishing I could be as happy as they could.

_I would, if it wasn't for Tifa and her damn popular self, and Sora. I hate both of them. I would probably be in the water gun fight right now, getting back Roxas for screaming at me. ARE YOU HAPPY TIFA?! I'M STAYING AWAY FROM YOUR PRECIOUS SORA!!! _

I could just hear her prissy voice now...

_Yes, I couldn't be happier Tinker bell..._

"Hey." I heard a voice say, I didn't even hear anyone come. The person sat down next to me, I looked up and saw that it was Riku.

"Hi." I said. I stared out into the sun, which was a bad idea. I closed my eyes and rubbed them. Then I heard someone turn on Namine's radio, sounded like The Killers.

(_Comin' outta my cage and I've been doin' just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all_)

"Is there any particular reason why you're here?" I asked still rubbing my eyes.

"No, any particular reason why you just looked into the sun?" He asked. I felt like dumbass, I looked at him and he was smirking.

"Shut up." I said smiling and pushed him into the sand. I looked at the sea again, it was shimmering with a gold-orange, which was one of the reasons I couldn't take my eyes off it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked him, he was still lying on the sand with his hands folded behind his head. He was cute as some may say, but maybe I'm just saying that since all he was wearing were purple shorts and that yellow vest he always wears.

"Yeah." He said. "You are."

I froze, contemplating on what he just said. I turned my head to look at him if he was joking or not, instead I felt his lips pressed up to mine.

_Shit..._

He pulled away, looking at me directly in the eye.

_He's not a bad kisser for a silent type._

Then I heard a faint sound near the hill, Sora was standing on the middle of the hill and had just dropped a huge water gun.

_(It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss...)_

I stood up and he ran away.

_Life...is screwed. _

_

* * *

_

Sora's POV: 

"C'mon Sora! Find that water gun already! They're winning, ya?" Wakka said as Namine shot him in the face.

_Who knew those girls were so hostile?_

I jumped into the bushes looking for the water gun twice as big as the ones the girls stole from us. I quickly dug into the sand and brushed off our Ultimate Weapon. I stood up and looked at the ocean for a moment; this was _the _possibly best place to be on a retreat. I looked at the shore and saw two people. I squinted and saw that it was Riku and Kairi.

_What were they doing there...alone? _

I walked through the bushes further, stopping when their lips touched. I stood on the hill, making sure what I was seeing. I dropped the water gun, just as they pulled apart. Kairi looked at me; I didn't know what I was going to do. My head told me to go down there and beat the crap out of Riku, my feet told me to run away.

_(I just can't look its killing me._

_And taking control._

_Jealousy turning saints into the sea...)_

I went what my feet were saying and ran out of there.

_Life...is screwed. _

_

* * *

_

Selphie's POV:

"Oh my god! That was so fun!" I said as I collapsed on the beach towel. Namine agreed and got out two sodas from the cooler. We toasted and drank them.

"Where's Kairi?" I asked. Namine shrugged her shoulders and we got up.

"Hey, guys!" I shouted to the Struggle team.

"What?" Tidus rudely asked still bitter about the ear thing.

"Have you seen Kairi?" Namine shouted.

"No, have you seen Sora and Riku?" Roxas asked.

"No." Namine and I shouted back at them.

"C'mon, let's go look for them." Namine suggested. Just as we got up and looked for them, Sora sped out of the bushes, looking as if he were going to punch anyone who got in his way. He was heading toward the beach house we rented for the retreat.

"Wonder what's wrong." I asked. Namine shrugged again. Then Riku and Kairi came out of the bushes, Kairi looked a little flushed and scratched the back of her head, and Riku had the same blank expression as he always did. Kairi made her way toward us, pulling us away from anyone in an earshot.

"I have to tell you guys something." Kairi said sounding dead serious.

"What?" Namine asked.

"My life is screwed." She said.

"We've known that." I smiled trying to lighten up the moment.

"No! I meant-" Kairi said again checking if anyone was listening. "Riku kissed me." Of course, I was shocked, but I was even more concerned what Namine was going to do to Kairi. Namine had been crushing on Riku ever since she saw him that one day.

"Wow, that's great." I said. Kairi sort of smiled as she looked to Namine for a response, Namine had just stared. Then Namine ran away, to the beach house.

"What's wrong with her?" Kairi asked.

"Namine has a little crush on Riku...ok maybe a big crush...she couldn't stop talking about him that time when we were shopping for the beach retreat if you were paying attention!" Selphie said.

"Oh." I said. "Well, I don't want to be anything more than friends with him if Namine likes him. It's not like I was planning this." Kairi said.

"Namine did, she was planning to tell him how she felt about him tonight." I said. Kairi didn't say anything, she just looked even sadder. "Well, did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that? He kissed me! Why would I kiss him? As I said, I wasn't planning it! And-" Kairi overreacted; I completely forgot she turns into a maniac in these kinds of situations.

"Ok! Kairi relax, tonight is the Luau thingy right? We'll just see if he really does like you." I said and Kairi agreed. "Hey do you know what happened to Sora?" I asked.

"Uhh, he sort of...saw Riku kiss me." Kairi said. We started packing up and headed towards Beach House since it was getting late.

"Oh god, this thing just gets even more complicated. So we need to see if Riku really likes you, hopefully he doesn't and we'll figure something to get Riku and Namine together." Selphie said.

"But I think Roxas likes Namine though." Kairi said.

"What? Fine, add 'finding out if Roxas likes Namine' to the list." I said. Kairi nodded.

"And how to hook you and Sora up." I said quickly and ran up the stairs.

"What? Selphie come back here!" Kairi said chasing after me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **All righty folks. Chapter two is almost done. I've gotten advice that many readers like long fics, so I'm trying to make is as long as I can. Again, review please! I will always take in critques and critisism, heck, I don't even know if I spelled that right. Just review people and help the kitties! Okay, maybe not for the kitties, but everyone loves kitties right?[:

Riku: I don't.  
Me: Oh, put a sock in it!  
-Riku has been attacked by rabid fan girls-  
Announcer: Jenn - 1, Riku - 0  
PWNED.


End file.
